Aku dan Kenanganku
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang selalu menunggunya, mencintainya dan ingin berada di dekatnya. Saat dia sadar, saat itulah dia tahu, dia jatuh hati kepada gadis itu. "Itu suara istriku,"


Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : 1st POV, sedikit OOC, Plotless, pendek gila, typo yang gak bisa dihindari dan kesalahan lainnya.

Mohon maaf untuk kesamaan ide atau yang lainnya tapi saya jamin 100% ini hasil karya saya sendiri.

Summary : Dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa ada seorang gadis yang selalu menunggunya, mencintainya dan ingin berada di dekatnya. Saat dia sadar, saat itulah dia tahu, dia jatuh hati kepada gadis itu. "Itu suara istriku,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena bosan ditinggal sendirian di rumah oleh istriku, iseng saja aku membuka sebuah album foto yang aku temukan di rak buku di ruang keluarga. Aku merasa aneh dengan album ini karena aku tidak pernah menyimpannya atau memiliki album foto yang berwarna keunguan ini, mungkin ini milik istriku. Aku duduk di sofa putih ruang keluargaku sembari membuka bagian awalnya, aku terkejut saat mendapati fotoku yang menghadap ke samping sepertinya aku di potret secara diam-diam. Aku membuka lembar demi lembar foto dalam album itu yang hampir seluruhnya adalah foto diriku sendiri.

Dari semua foto yang aku lihat, aku dapat mengetahui bahwa foto itu diambil saat aku masih SMA. Aku membuka perlahan lembar terakhir dari album itu, terdapat sebuah foto dengan objek utamanya tetap aku yang sedang tersenyum lebar sembari merangkul bahu seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan senyum simpulnya, dalam foto itu pipi gadis itu merona membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Foto-foto itu menguraikan memori-memori kenanganku saat masa SMA dulu.

.

Aku berjalan tertatih ke dalam ruang UKS karena kakiku yang terkilir saat aku bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temanku, aku yang kurang awas tak menyadari jika ada temanku yang sudah bersiap menyleding bola yang berada dalam kuasaku saat itu. Aku yang terlambat menghindar hanya pasrah ketika mata kakiku terasa nyeri saat bertubrukan dengan sepatu temanku, Kiba. Aku menolak saat Kiba atau yang lainnya berniat mengantarku ke UKS, entahlah aku hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka.

Setibanya aku di UKS aku mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa suster yang biasanya menjaga UKS sedang tidak ada di ruangannya itu. Sambil menunggu suster itu kembali aku memilih untuk tiduran di salah satu kasur yang terdapat di ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa membalut kakiku sendiri jadi aku memilih untuk menunggu sampai akhirnya kantuk itu menguasaiku dan membuat kelopak mataku menutupi mata biruku. Sekilas sebelum memejamkan mataku, aku merasa aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut panjang menghampiriku.

Aku menggeliat dan langsung melihat ke sekelilingku yang ternyata bukan kamarku, aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum aku tertidur. Ah, iya. Kini aku sedang berada di ruang UKS. Aku mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk di ranjang yang aku gunakan untuk tidur sebelumnya. Aku menggaruk rambut pirangku, yang aku yakini pasti membuatnya semakin terlihat acak-acakan. Tapi tak apalah, malah itu yang menjadi daya tarikku di depan para gadis-gadis, hehehe.

Aku melihat pergelangan kaki kananku yang sebelumnya terkilir kini sudah terbalut rapi. Aku mencoba menggerakannya, sudah tidak terlalu sakit seperti tadi walaupun masih sedikit nyeri. Mungkin Kak Shizune yang sudah membalutnya.

"Greeeekk" aku mendengar pintu UKS yang digeser.

"Loh? Kau ada di sini Naruto?" Suster yang biasa menjaga UKS ini bertanya kepadaku dengan heran.

"Hehe, tadi kakiku terkilir saat bermain bola, Kak Shizune. Dan saat aku ke sini Kak Shizune sedang tidak ada, jadi aku menunggu Kak Shizune sampai akhirnya aku malah ketiduran," kataku menjelaskan dengan tak lupa cengiranku, "bukankah Kak Shizune yang membalut lukaku?" tanyaku kepada suster yang sudah kuanggap seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri itu.

"Aku tadi berada di ruang kepala sekolah dan baru saja kembali ke UKS," katanya yang membuatku heran.

"Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin langsung membalut lukamu tanpa bertanya terlebih dulu kepadamu 'kan?" lanjut Kak Shizune.

Benar juga yah tidak mungkin Kak Shizune langsung saja membalut lukaku jika tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku karena tadi aku tertidur. Lalu siapa yang membalut lukaku? Atau jangan-jangan. Ah tidak. Bulu kudukku meremang.

.

Seperti biasa aku berjalan dengan santai di koridor sekolah, entah kenapa rasanya hari ini aku tidak bersemangat sekali untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ditambah aku kelaparan karena tidak sempat sarapan, ini semua gara-gara jam weker sialan yang ternyata sudah diubah oleh ibuku sehingga membuatnya menjadi setengah jam lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya.

Aku membuka lokerku, melihat jadwal yang aku temple di pintu loker dan mulai mencari buku-buku untuk pelajaran hari ini.

"Ah..!" ringisku saat ada yang menepuk bahuku. Buka karena tepukannya yang membuatku meringis tapi karena saat seseorang menepuk bahuku tidak sengaja jari tanganku tergores sesuatu. Aku mencari apa yang tadi melukaiku, ternyata sebuah silet. Harusnya aku membuang benda seperti ini dan jangan menaruhnya di lokerku.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya seseorang dengan dingin kepadaku. Aku hapal betul dengan suara dan panggilan ini. Dialah salah satu sahabat terdekatku.

"Aku tergores silet, Teme," Jawabku sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakuku untuk membalut jariku yang berdarah.

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau tidak menyimpan benda tajam di loker," katanya sambil membuka loker miliknya yang tepat berada di sampingku.

"Iya, Teme bawel," cibirku yang kemudian menutup pintu lokerku.

Aku dan Teme yang sebenarnya bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini melangkah bersama menuju kelas, sahabatku ini terkenal dengan diam dan _cool_-nya dan aku terkenal dengan cerewet atau biang ributnya, terbukti sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas hanya aku yang berceloteh panjang lebar sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali menjawabku hanya dengan gumaman andalannya, 'Hn'. Dasar Teme menyebalkan.

Sesampainya aku di depan kelasku, aku menyapa dengan suara lantang yang membuat seluruh kelas menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa rasa malasku yang tadi pagi seakan menguap begitu saja saat aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang duduk di meja paling depan di kelasku.

Aku berjalan menuju mejaku yang berada paling belakang sembari mengusap-usap kepalaku yang baru saja dipukul oleh Sasuke. Sesampainya aku di mejaku, aku melihat sebuah kotak bekal dengan sebuah plester di atasnya. Aku mencoba bertanya kepada teman-temanku, tapi mereka semua menjawab sama, mereka tidak tahu itu milik siapa.

Aku membuka plester itu dan memasangkannya di jariku yang terluka. Plester itu bergambar unik berbentuk spiral dan sedikit runcing menyerupai seperti daun. Kemudian aku membuka kotak bekal itu yang membuat air liurku ingin menetes melihat isinya.

"Selamat makan," seruku dengan keras. Langsung saja aku memakan bekal itu karena rasa laparku juga karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Uhuk," aku tersedak. Di saat aku panik mencari minuman seseorang menyodorkanku sebuah botol air mineral di depan wajahku.

"Minumlah, Naruto," katanya dengan nada lembut. Aku segera menyambar minuman itu dan menenggaknya secara brutal.

"Bodoh," gumam Sasuke di sampingku tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya karena kini aku sedang menatap gadis berambut panjang berwana biru keunguan di depanku ini.

"Terima kasih," ucapku dengan mengeluarkan cengiranku. Gadis di depanku mengangguk dengan wajah merona sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan duduk kembali di depan kelas karena bel pertanda masuk telah berbunyi.

.

Aku mendesah keras karena bosan. Gara-gara aku lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku, guru Hatake itu menyuruhku mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang rumit ini di perpustakaan. Haduh, apa tidak ada lagi hukuman yang lebih ringan dari ini?

"Na-Naruto?" aku tersentak dari lamunanku karena suara lembut yang menyapaku. Aku tolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, gadis itu tetap sama, rambut indigo panjang yang menutupi wajahnya yang selalu tertunduk ketika bertemu denganku. Jujur saja dia adalah gadis yang manis dan aku menyukainya. Apa tadi aku bilang aku menyukainya?

"Hinata," nama yang cantik bukan?

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan terbata dan melihat buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja yang aku gunakan sekarang.

"Ah, Aku mendapat tugas dari guru Kakashi. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutuku.

"Oh, begitu," balasnya singkat, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia ucapkan lagi tapi kemudian dia hanya diam saja.

"Hey, Hinata. Bisakah kau membantuku?" aku dapat melihat mata keperakannya melebar terkejut. Setelahnya aku berterima kasih karena Hinata mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas ini.

Aku sendiri heran kenapa saat ada Hinata di sampingku semua soal yang tadinya aku rasa sulit menjadi mudah untuk dikerjakan. Aku baru sadar jika Hinata bisa merubah semua hal yang sulit di hidupku.

Kamipun membereskan buku-buku di atas meja dan menaruhnya di rak masing-masing. Aku selesai menaruh buku-bukuku, kini aku melangkah mencari Hinata. Aku melihatnya yang sedang menaiki tangga untuk menaruh bukunya tadi yang ternyata berada di rak paling atas. Beberapa tangga lagi dia melangkah turun aku melihat tangga itu bergerak ke samping dan akan terjatuh. Aku segera berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Bruuughh," bunyi tangga yang terjatuh membuat beberapa pengunjung serta penjaga perpustakaan terkejut dan menghampiri kami. Penjaga perpustakaan itu memeriksa tangga yang ternyata bagian bawah sebelah kirinya patah. Itu yang menyebabkan Hinata terjatuh. Aku masih membiarkan Hinata dalam dekapanku sebelum Hinata perlahan mencoba melepaskan pelukanku. Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah dari biasanya.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya dengan terbata. Aku hanya menggaruk kepala pirangku salah tingkah saat sadar bahwa tadi aku memeluk Hinata terlalu erat.

"Ugh," ringis Hinata, refleks aku langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ternyata lututnya terluka, mungkin karena dia terjatuh dengan lutut terlebih dahulu yang membentur ke lantai sedangkan aku datang saat tubuhnya yang akan jatuh, jadi aku masih sempat menolongnya sebelum wajahnya yang membetur lantai.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku rok seragamnya. Aku tahu benda itu, aku pernah melihatnya, plester itu…

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini tapi… aku harus memastikan satu hal.

"Hinata," aku memanggilnya setelah ia selesai memlester lukanya.

"Sebenarnya kau datang ke sini karena ingin membantuku 'kan?" tanyaku. Mata biruku dapat melihat tubuh Hinata menegang dan mata keperakkan itu melebar.

"I-itu…" jawabnya bingung.

"Kau juga yang menaruh bekal dan plester di atas mejaku, bukan?" tanyaku lagi, Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Apa kau juga yang membalut lukaku saat aku terkilir?" cecarku tapi Hinata hanya diam.

"Hinata, apa kau…"

"Maaf, Naruto. A-aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu ta-tapi aku bingung aku ha.." ucapan terbata dari gadis di hadapanku terhenti saat aku memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," aku tahu dan aku yakin dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Dari awal aku memang mencintai gadis ini, hanya saja aku baru tahu tentang perasaan ini. Aku dapat merasakan seragam depanku basah, gadis ini menangis.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ehm,"

"Cuit, cuit, cuit,"

Ah, aku lupa jika aku masih berada di perpustakaan. Aku segera berdiri dan membantu Hinata yang sepertinya sulit untuk berjalan. Dan dengan senang hati aku langsung menggendongnya ala pangeran dan tuan putri dan segera melesat dari kerumunan yang masih saja menggodaku dan Hinata yang kini wajahnya sudah makin memerah tidak terkira. Dasar mereka kenapa mengganggu di saat seperti ini sih?

.

Aku terbangun dengan badan yang terasa sakit dan pegal, ternnyata aku tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa setelah melihat album foto itu. Dan tadi aku bermimpi tentang kenanganku bersama Hinata waktu SMA dulu.

"Naruto," suara lembut itu memanggilku, aku kenal betul suara itu karena itu suara istriku.

"Hinata," nama yang cantik bukan?.

.

.

.

**Fin**.

Nyahaahaha, ini udah diedit maaf nih kalau gaje dan masih ada typo, ini fic bener-bener tek ketik cuma dalam berapa jam aja (Nah fic elo yang lain kenapa enggak elo ketik-ketik?).

Dan special untuk hadiah ulang tahun otouto-ku. Dani No Baka.  
>Selamat ulang tahun, semoga cepet dapet jodoh. Enggak perlu harus berparas cantik kayak Hinata-hime yang penting dia punya hati yang baik dan tulus seperti Hinata-hime…Amin… hahaha<br>Maaf kalau hadiahnya mengecewakan..#kabur ah.

We're NHL, We're Family, So, Keep Stay cool, guys..

22 February 2012


End file.
